Now you see me
by the dandelion in spring
Summary: A group of magicians seemed to have robbed a bank in Paris. The group lead by Peeta Mellark seemed to have caught Agent Hawthorne attention seeing it was impossible for two 18 year old teens , a 20 year old collage student and a drunk man to rob a bank with magic. With help of Agent Undersee, Agents Hawthorne will be caught in mess lead by the so called magicians The Four Victors.
1. Chapter 1

Peeta Mellark was a young man in his eighteen years. He had blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes , fair skin and a slightly freckled nose. He was a very handsome young man very liked by young girls but he seemed more intersted in his hobby.

Katniss Everdeen was a young woman , she too had eighteen years , being slightly younger than Mellark by months. She wavy brown hair and silvery-grey eyes and olive skin. Many people called her beautiful but much to everyone dismay she was totally oblivious seeing she was so caught in her hobby. Secretly Peeta Mellark had fallen in love with the young woman.

Haymich Abernathy was a man in his early forties. He had long blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Once Haymich had been a brunnete but it had gone blonde over the years. Haymich had the fame of the drunk, seeing as he lost his job and wife.

Finnick Odair was young man in his early twenties. He had bronze hair , sea green eyes and tanned skin. He too was a handsome young man. His family seemed to discourage his favorite hobby which made Finnick want to focus more on his hobby than in his studies at collage.

All four of them had one thing in common ; Magic. Each of them were magicians (it happened to be each young man/woman hobby). Each of them dreamed to go to Las Vegas and become a famous magician. None of them believe it was possible seeing that in their conditions , the odds were not in their favor. Little did they knew that one man could change everything.

**Hello everybody! We are back! I know we haven´t updated in a while , none of our stories. For all those anxious Letters readers , we´ll soon update . Seeing Now you see me made me want to right a fic (Woody Harrelson is part of the movie!) Don´t worry there be Everllark , Gadge and a bit of Odesta in this fic. **

**-K**


	2. How it all started

One year before

Peeta Mellark looked out of the taxi cab. It was a nice Saturday morning in New York. Peeta smiled. Yes today was his day. The card he received made him even happier. Somehow Peeta was convince this was a sign . He was going to be a magician. Not any magician a famous._ Thank God it was a Saturday _he thought. Somehow he doubt he would be able to do make it to Mockingjay´s appartment if it was a school day.

"Are you sure you want to go there kid?" the driver aksed ," Mockingjay´s Appartment had been abbandoned for years."

"Yes sir," Peeta said confidently.

He payed for the ride and walked out of the cab. His hopes vanishes when he sees Katniss Everdeen. True Katniss was the girl he liked maybe even loved but she was a magician too.

"Everdeen," Peeta called her.

"Mellark ," Katniss said. Peeta Mellark, of all the people. True Peeta was handsome (the other girls noticed too) but Peeta Mellark was overly-confident and arrogant .

"You were called too?"he asked.

"I got a card," Katniss said. They reached the aparment together.

"Why don´t you stay here while I go inside to check," Peeta suggested.

"Why don´t YOU stay her and I go to check," Katniss said.

"Why don´t we go togheter," Peeta said.

"Great suggestion," Katniss said. They both went upstairs to find none other than Haymich Abernathy there.

"Well , well look what we have here," He said. For once he wasn´t drunk seeing as he usually was.

"Yes look what the wind brought us ," Peeta said ," The famous Haymich Abernathy.I assumed you were called too."

"Don´t get smart with me , Kid," Haymich said. He then started his famous tricks m or ways to read people.

"Let me guess, loves being in charge and has the ego as big as it´s possible," Haymich said.

Katniss snorted , while Peeta rolled his eyes in response.

"That´s Mellark for you," Katniss said.

"Thank you for enlighting me sweetheart," Haymich said. Katniss scowled at the used of sweetheart.

"Did you got invited Mr. Abernathy?" Peeta asked abruptly.

"Of course I did," Haymich said indignatly. He then took out of his pocket a card , just like Peeta´s and Katniss´s.

The footsteps in the stairs ended the conversation reveling a young man, probably a few years older than Katniss and Peeta.

"Got invited too?" he asked.

"No we like to spend our Saturdays here," Katniss replied sacastically.

"No need for sarcasm ," he said ," I´m Finnick Odair."

"Peeta Mellark," Peeta was the first one to introduce himself.

"Haymich Abenathy," Haymich said,

"I know recognized you as the drunk hypnotizer," Finnick said.

Finnick then turned his attention to Katniss.

"And your name sweetheart?" Finnick asked. Haymich and Peeta shared amused smirks.

"Don´t call me sweetheart," Katniss threathened. She then turned to the smirking men.

"And that goes for you too," Katniss said, " The name´s Katniss."

"Ok I think we should figure out why we wre called here," Peeta says. He then moved to the door knob.

"It´s locked kid ," Haymich said ," Tried it before you kids arrived."

"I know how to open it," Finnick piped in. He took out his pocket knive and unlocked the door.

"Wow," Katniss said.

"Yeah," Finnick said. The door opened and revealed an abandoned apparment. Thought it was still clean , had funiture and other objects.

In the middle of the room , smoke started to appear.

"Was this your idea Mellark?" Katniss asked.

"I swear I didn´t do it," Peeta said.

"Finnick?" Katniss asked.

"I wished I did," Finnick replied.

"Why didn´t you asked me?" Haymich said indignatly.

The three young adults remained silent. A hologram started to appear , which thankfully seemeed to make Haymich forget about not being asked.

"It´s a stage," Finnick says.

"Someone wants us to performe together," Katniss said.

"Then it shall be done," Peeta said.

**Chapter one! I hope you guys like it. **

**-K**


	3. The Robbery at Paris

Present day Las Vegas, USA

"In five more minutes The Four Victors will be starting," Caesar Flickerman ´s voice announced. The Four Victors , their spectacular name. They chose them because all of them were chosen by someone. Between so many magicians they were chosen so they became the victors between magicians. Naturally it was Peeta who suggested the name.

The victors were all dresses in black for their show.

"The time has come to execute the plan," Peeta said.

"Finally," Haymich said," I was starting to wonder when will happen."

"You know what to do," Peeta said ," Are we ready?"

"Never I´ve been more ready," Katniss said. Peeta smile , the smile with pearly white teeth that made girls melt. Peeta then turned to talk to Finnick while Katniss watched him talked.

"Sweetheart, will you stop with googly eyes," Haymich said ," It´s kinda annoying."

" I´m not making googly eyes ," Katniss said. In one year she had gotten used to sweetheart , thanks to Haymich so it was no longer something that angered her.

"Let me guess," Haynich said ," Peeta Mellark."

Katniss looked away.

"You know I´m right," Haymich said.

"Hey kid," Haymich called Peeta. Both boys turned to face Haymich.

"After the show can I get drunk to oblivion?" Haymich asked.

"Only after the show," Finnick said ," Or else Peeta will murder you personally."  
"Show time," Peeta said .

"Ladies and Gentlemen Haymich Abernathy," Caesar Flickerman announced. Haymich appeared and waved at the crowd. The crowd cheered widly.

"Finnick Odair," Caesar announced. Finnick appeared and smiled at the crowd. The crowd cheered loudly .

"Katniss Everdeen," Caesar announced. Katniss appeared smiling and waving at the crowd. The male side of the room whistled as Katniss walked.

"And Peeta Mellark," Caesar announced. Peeta appeared smirking at the crowd. _Yes today was going to be great._

The show was going great. That´s until they reached their final act. The one that put the plan on operation.

"So know as our final act," Finnick said.

"We are going to rob a bank," Katniss continued. The crowd went wild. Never had they seen magicians rob a bank.

"Isn´t that a lot of enthusiasm for a crime?" Peeta asked.

Katniss smiled, trust Peeta to state the obvious.

"Before we start something," Haymich said ," This wouldn´t be possible without our benefactor Corolanious Snow."

"Mr. Snow what do you think of our new trick?" Katniss asked.

"I think that if you are as good as you say then it would be possible," Snow said.

"Thank you sir," Finnick said.

"Now we are going to pick a random seat in the crowd," Peeta said," And you are going to help us pick the crowd."

While Peeta was standing in the middle, the other victors were in each side of the stage near the audience.

"Kat why don´t you start?" Peeta asked.

Katniss gave the audience a small container that was full of balls with letters written in it. She then tossed the chosen ball to Peeta.

"Section B," Peeta said ," We´re it´s section B?"

The section B started cheering loudly.

Haymich was now the one in charge of the new seat. He tossed the ball to Peeta.

"Row 5,"Peeta read. The section B and those seated in row 5 started cheering loudly.

Finnick then tossed the ball that contained the seat.

"Seat number 13," Peeta read, "Section B, row 5 and seat 13."

A man in his middle thirties stood up.

"Sir could you please confirm that your seat is really Section B , row 5 seat 13?" Peeta asked.

The man check and confirmed.

"Now could you please tell us your name and the name of your seat?" Katniss asked.

" My name is Seneca Crane ," the man said ," And my bank is The National Bank in Paris."

"Well were hoping for something more local," Haymich said.

"But it can be done," Finnick said, "Now please sir come here to the stage."

Seneca Crane walked to the stage. There in the middle of it , was a platform . Before he got up Haymich triggered the words.

"No sir would you please stand there?" Finnick asked. He did as told.

Katniss walked in with a helmet that had its special microphone.

"This helmet will allow you to communicate with us," Katniss said and he gave Seneca the helmet.

Seneca nodded as he put it on. He stood in the platform and waited for his instruction. Finnick activated the helmet and walked away.

Haymich gave Seneca a few cards and told him to pick one.

"Show it to the public but not us," Peeta instructed," And please sign it."

Katniss then put on the special curtain in Seneca.

"Your bank will open in less than ten minutes," Haymich said ," We´ll transport you there in 3 , 2 , 1"

Seneca disappeared and the two platforms were smashed together.

"What happened?" Finnnick asked.

"Yeah I liked that little French guy," Haymich said.

"Seneca can you hear us?" Peeta asked. On the special TV Seneca Crane appeared in Paris bank.

"Is this real?" he asked. Seneca was eyeing all the euros in front of him.

"Very real," Katniss said.

"Now I want you to take the card out of your pocket and your ticket ," Peeta said ," And put it in the middle of the money. Then drop it"

He did as told.

"Now on the side of your helmet there is a bottom that connects Paris to Las Vegas," Peeta said," But don´t press it yet."

"Now you can press it," Peeta said.

"Now Seneca hold on tight," Finnick said," It might be a little evacuation."

Haymich chuckled. The money started to fly all around the room. It started to appear in Las Vegas stage were The Four Victors , the public , and now Seneca were .

The money was all around the public while The Victors only smile.

"Thank you that´s all," Katniss said, "We are the Four Victors."

Meanwhile in Paris instead of all the money there was a card with a sign and a ticket entrance of the magic show.

**Chapter two! I´m so exited with this fic so I decided to write anew chapter today. Hope you like it.**


	4. The Arrest of The Victors

Once on the apartment that the Victors shared, each of them relaxed in the

"You know they´ll come to arrest us as soon as Paris calls," Haymich said.

"I´m aware Haymich," Peeta says ,"It´s part of the plan."  
"I don´t want to go to jail," Finnick says ," Mom and Dad will kill me."

"With all due respect Finn but you are 23 you are an adult now," Katniss says .

"She does have a point," Haymich said ," This two have 18 and they are not afraid of the plan."

" If you excuse me I´ll go to take a nap," Katniss said.

Peeta watched as she walked away. It was late maybe midnight or more.

"Let´s go to sleep tomorrow the police or even FBI," Peeta said.

Next day it was ten o´clock in the morning and the Victors had already eaten and showered except for Katniss who was upstairs.

Haymich was on the couch pretending to read while he was really asleep. Yesterday before going to sleep Haymich got drunk and had a hangover.

Peeta was by the window every now and then glancing at the TV that was on. Finnick was on the kitchen chairs watching the TV and texting Annie Cresta, who happens to be his girlfriend of six months.

Katniss was upstairs doing who knows what and none of them seem eager to interrupt her.

Peeta smirks when he sees the police arrive.

"They are here," Peeta says.

Finnick remains impassive, while inside he was squirming.

"Open up," The police said. None of them opened. The police seeing that none answered they knock off the door. The Victors didn´t fight out.

Katniss was walking down the stairs when she saw the police. Like the rest of The Victors, she didn´t put up a fight, Even Haymich who was drunk didn´t fight back.

When they were down in the lobby , the people cheered when they were down. In response The Victors smirked.

The ride to the police station was quiet. Peeta Mellark seemed smug about everything. This unnerved some of the agents and policemen.

Each of The Victors were dressed in grey and given one cell for each other .

_The plan is working _Peeta thought. All left was to be released. He had to wait for his interrogation , be released and then continue with the plan. All left : wait.

**I know this is like a filler chapter but I wanted a take on The Victors before and when they were arested. Next Chapter will be Gale´s and Madge meeting and Peeta´s and Haymich interrogation. And to answer asianxninja13 ´s question I´ll try to add some other characters but right now it´s The Victors , Gale and Madge and the mentioning of Annie (maybe appeareance)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**-K**


	5. Is this a joke?

Gale Hawthorne was not happy. No, he was far from happy. _Is this a joke _he asked himself. When he was about to catch Andrew Cato the phone rang. Perfect, just perfect.

Gale sighed as he answered the phone.

"Agent Hawthorne," his boss Thomas Beetee said ," We have a new case for you."

"With all due respect," Gale said ," I´ve been waiting to catch Cato for two years , now that I caught him , you tell me I need to start a new case?"

"This is bigger than Cato ,Hawthorne," Beetee said seriously.

"And what is it?" Gale said irritated.

"Four magicians robbed a bank," Beetee said. Gale couldn´t help it, but burst into laughter.

"Magicians robbed a bank?" Gale said ," Good one but it wasn´t worth letting Cato go you could have done it later."

"Agent Hawthorne this isn´t a joke," Beetee said ," a group of magicians robbed a bank in Paris."

Gale´s laughter stopped abruptly.

"Is this dead serious?" Gale asked.

"I swear," Beetee says," Do you take the case."  
"What other choice do I have," Gale said.

"Great come here quickly we have a few interrogations to do," Beetee said, sounding pleased.

Gale ended the call and sighed. In his twenty -six years, Gale had become rather grouchy and moody. Gale was rather good looking. Dark brown hair, grey eyes and olive skin, but Gale was still a lonely man.

He grabbed the keys of his car and drove to the Police station. His boss had sent the full case to his phone.

It appeared that a popular group of famous magicians in Las Vegas were the responsible ones. Named The Four Victors and sponsored by Corolanious Snow, the famous banker. The group was made up by a 'Hypnotizer' in his early forties, who was a drunken man. There was also a rich boy from Manhattan in his early twenties. And two pair of eighteen year old teens, a male and a female, who had only finished high school.

Abernathy, Odair, Everdeen and Mellark, where their surnames. Gale sighed knowing this was a waste of time. He arrived to the station and went to find his boss. While looking for him , he saw the culprits in their cells.

Abernathy was the first on. He was staring at the glass blankly. Then came Odair who was taking a nap. A bit farther was Everdeen playing with the chair in front of her even though she was handcuffed. And there was Mellark who seemed very interested in the handcuffs.

Each of them seemed bored but none of them looked guilty. I was as if they were expecting it to happen. When Gale finally found his boss, Thomas Beetee, he saw he was talking to a woman maybe his age or slightly younger.

The woman had curly blonde hair and was petite framed. She seemed to be discussing with his boss.

"Mr. Beetee I´m here," Gale announced his arrival. Beetee and the woman turned to acknowledge him. Gale finally got a good view from the woman to notice her blue eyes.

"Good Mr. Hawthorne it was time," Beetee said fondly.

"Who´s this?" Gale asked a little rudely.

"This Gale," Beetee said," Happens to be your partner in this case. Margaret Undersee, she is from Interpol."  
"No way," Gale said," I work alone."

"There is no complaining Gale," Beetee said.

Gale groaned but chose to said nothing.

"Now these are the magicians," Beetee said. He then tossed him a folder full of records.

"Haymich Abernathy," Margaret started," Forty-two years from Illinois, Chicago born in 1971. Hypnotizer . He dropped school in 1987 and he happens to be drunk after he lost his show and his wife died in 2001. He worked for many magicians before he lost his job."

Gale looked at Haymich Abernathy´s file. Then he turned the page and found Finnick Odair´s file.

"Finnick Odair," Beetee continued ," Twenty-three years from Manhattan, New York born in 1990. Rich boy went to Beckerley Collage for some years, studied medicine until last year were he met Everdeen, Abernathy and Mellark."

"Katniss Everdeen," Margaret said," Eighteen years from Brooklyn,New York born in 1995. Her father died so she went to live at Manhattan with her mother and sister. She went to the same school with Mellark and they both finished it and didn´t went to college."

"And lastly Peter J. Mellark," Beetee said," Born in Manhattan, New York in 1995. His mother was abusive towards him so his father divorced her and Mellark senior won his custody. He went to school but didn´t went to collage just as Everdeen."

"For me it´s just a pair of kids and a loon trying to caught attention," Gale said.

"You don´t get?" Margaret said," They stole 3 million euros from a bank in Paris, with 'magic.'"

"I want to see the victim," Gale said firmly.

"I already asked him," Madge said," He is useless, he believes it´s magic."  
"I still want to see him," Gale said.

"Very well," Beetee said. Gale sighed before preparing himself for the interrogation. He then wondered what kind of mess he got himself into.

**We finally saw Gale! Hello guys! Thank you very much for your follows , favorites and reviews. I´ll try to update daily but on Wensday I´ll have a bit of trouble , but let´s see if I can make it. I hope you guys liked it. I named Madge , Margaret but next chapter she´ll tell Gale to call her Madge. I also named Peeta - Peter J. seeing that the original character´s name is J. Daniel (Danny) Atlas. So I named Peter J. Mellark. That´s all. Thanks guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Gale walked towards the door. There was a man, in his middle thirties probably. He wasn´t handcuffed seeing as he was a victim and not the culprit.

"This Gale happens to be Mr. Crane," Beetee said.

"If you come to tell me I stole something," Mr. Crane said angrily," I´ve told I have never stolen a thing in my life."

"Relax Mr. Crane ," Gale says ," Why do you say that?"  
"I tried to give the money back but they wouldn´t take it," Mr. Crane said.

"Saying you robbed the bank," Gale starts.

"I did," Mr. Crane says.

"Fine yes you did," Gale said," How did you get from Las Vegas to Paris in seconds?"  
"I told them already," Mr. Crane said gesturing Margaret Undersee, "With the magic helmet."

"I told you so," Margaret said," He is useless, he believes in magic."

"I ´ll deal with you after this bullshit," Gale said. It was a bad idea. The word _bullshit_ seemed to trigger an old hypnotizing trick. Mr. Crane was pretending to play the violin standing up in the table.

"Abernathy," Margaret said while chuckling.

"I guess he was hypnotized," Beetee said.

"Tell him to stop," Gale muttered moodily.

"Nobody can," Margaret said ," You have to wait until this is over."

"Fine I´m going with Abernathy," Gale said ," He seems to have a good time with all this ."

As he walked toward Abernathy´s cell , Beetee warned him about The Victors. Margaret seemed deep I thought following quietly as Gale and Beetee walked .

"Don´t listen to anything he says," Beetee warned them.

"Fine," Gale said.

"Thank you for the warning Mr. Beetee," Margaret said.

They both went in to Abernathy´s cell.

"Please , I give you my deepest apologies for your colleague out there," Abernathy said sarcastically ," I´m really sorry about this day , I was out of line."

"Good to see your sarcasm is intact ," Gale said grouchily," At least you´ll have fun in jail."

Abernathy simply smirked.

"Sure if your boss out there is ready for having magically stolen a bank," Abernathy said. Gale turned to the mirror. How come Abernathy knew about his boss being out there. Only the people outside can see it.

"Your file says you are a mentalist and hypnotizer," Gale read ," What does it mean with mentalism?"

"Tricks mostly," Abernathy said ," Read people , some signs and guessing. Includes intuism and some voices in my head. "

"You were famous before the victors," Gale asked.

Abernathy nodded while smiling wickedly.

"You can even hypnotize people on the phone ," Gale continued ," You had two TV shows ."

"Glory days," Abernathy said feigning modesty.

"Then your wife died and you lost your job on 2001. You´ve been unemployed until last year when you meet those kids," Gale said," You had a really interesting life."

"Yes and I appreciate that trip to Memory Land," Abernathy said," Now let´s get out in business. Is this your first date?"

Margaret and Gale stared at each other.

"Now obviously you have to consider there is a palpable tension in the air only seen in the first dates," Abernathy stated ," Adding the fact you don´t know each other very well."

Gale and Margaret looked taken aback .

"Before you get involved ," Abernathy said gesturing Gale ," She has a lot of secrets. The first one being this is your first time out the desk."

Gale was outraged with this but he knew what Abernathy was doing.

"Don´t draw hi in and then dump him," Abernathy said ," He had past problems with abandonment before."

He then stared at Gale for some seconds.

"Mommy?" Abernathy asked, and then he thought better," Daddy. Big Daddy issues"

Gale then closed the files and stormed off. Margaret followed him to question J Peter Mellark .

Mellark´s interrogation was very different from Abernathy. When the agents were walking to take a seat in the interrogating table , Mellark was playing with cards . Then he started talking to Margaret about this magic trick and asked if he could pull it on her.

"We only want our questions answered," Gale said.

"Sorry, just trying to un-bore myself," Mellark said smirking," It´s kinda dull here."

"So, how did the card got into the bank in Paris?" Margaret asked curiously.

"What´s that thing kids call it," Mellark said in mock pensively," Yeah Magic."  
"Just answer the question, "Gale said as he stopped Mellark from rocking his seat.

"All right," Mellark said in mock apology," Sorry."

Mellark then tossed Margaret Gale´s phone. He seemed smug about the whole situation. That seemed to really get into Gale´s nerves.

"You have to understand that the man form Paris put on the magic helmet and then," Mellark started.

"Now Mellark I don´t believe that," Gale said ," You have to know that if you want to get out of here you have to tell us about it. If you didn´t robbed at least you knew about it so know tell us."

"Now you listen to me ," Mellark said ,"You Agent Hawthorne should know we are the best magic performers in the United States and we´ll find a way to get out of here."

_How come this eighteen year old kid talked to me like that_? Gale thought.

"You are literally begging for you to be arrested you know that?" Gale said.

"If it means you actually do it but you won´t," Mellark said smugly ," Because if you did it means that you and FBI and Interpol believe in magic. Besides you´ll made us even more famous than we already are and you guys will be idiots. Even more than you already are."

Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Listen we have nothing on our sleeves," Mellark said as he tugged on his sleeve.

"You know where you´re seated ," Gale said ," There were murders , thieves and others."

"So scared," Mellark said sarcastically.

"I warn you ," Gale said ," I can keep going like this much more than you can keep your phony arrogance and when you show the slightest crack of smug façade ,I´ll be there , all over you ."

"Like what?" Mellark said ," Let me warn you and I want you to follow. We will always be one , two three steps , seven steps ahead you. And when you think you are catching up , that´s when we´ll be behind you. And then you´ll be where I want you to be. So try to get close because the closer you think you are the less you´ll actually see."

"I´m gonna nail you," Gale said standing up to hit Mellark. Mellark being faster stood up too but the handcuffs where not around his wrists anymore. Instead Gale´s wrist were handcuffed to the table.

In return Mellark smirked as Gale growled. Margaret stood up too and looked at Gale.

"Something wrong with that soda miss?" Mellark asked. Margaret in annoyance took the soda and dropped it revealing the key.

The phone was about to get wet so Mellark quickly took it . He then gave it to Gale.

"Rule #1 in Magic," Mellark said," Always be the smartest guy in the room."

That´s how they found Gale Hawthorne. The FBI decided to set The Victors free seeing there was no way to prove they rob it. Gale swore he´ll find a way to prove they robbed the bank. He didn´t knew how hard it will be.

**Sorry for not publishing earlier a bit busy. I decided to change Peeta´s name and name him J. Peter(Peeta) Mellark. Hope it´s alright with you guys. Oh and when it´s Gale´s POV the victors are going to be called by their surnames and Madge by her name. When it´s Peeta´s they are going to be calle by their names and the agents by surnames.**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta knew this would happen when the FBI came and told him he was free. Everything was working according to the plan the Victors had planned. He walked over and saw Katniss being released. They stripped their grey clothes (they had their original clothes underneath their uniform)

Haymich put on his clothes and Finnick put his leather jacket. The victors were happy.

"See Finn, I told you ," Peeta said.

"I guess," Finnick said," But if you were born in a goody-two-shoes rich family you´ll feel guilty too."

"Luckily we didn´t," Katniss said gesturing Peeta and Haymich," Or else the plan will have failed."

They walked through the FBI and called Snow´s Industries. They called for a car at the FBI station. Meanwhile they were celebrating the plan´s phase one success.

"Yeah ," Finnick said ," I heard your interview was quite a show."

"Yeah that Haymich was a phyco," Katniss said," and that Peeta was a cocky bastard from what I heard from Hawthorne ."

Peeta smirked while Haymich looked amused.

"What did you guys did?" Finnick asked.

"I started to read him you know," Haymich said," Spilled some secrets from the agents. I also asked if they were dating too."

"Brilliant Haymich," Peeta and Katniss said at the same time. Katniss ´s cheeks turned a bit pink but Peeta was trying (successfully) to hide his blush.

"What about you?" Katniss asked back into her natural colour.

"Let´s just said I called the FBI idiots which they are btw," Peeta said," And then freed myself from the handcuffs. And then I told them indirectly he was an idiot again**.**"

"Brilliant Kid, "Haymich said," I still can believe the day has come."

Katniss smiled and Finnick congratulated both of them. Then an FBI agent came and told them their car was outside waiting for them.

They walked with an air of pride through the parking lot. When they arrived to the car Peeta opened the door for Katniss, which in returned smiled. Haymich and Finnick sent each other knowing looks as they entered the door. Peeta meanwhile took the co-pilot seat and told Thresh, the conductor, to go to their apartment. Peeta smirked once he saw Agent Hawthorne with his boss. _He has no idea what we are capable of._

Meanwhile Gale Hawthorne was talking to his boss.

"Boss why letting them go? "Gale asked," They already admitted they´ll do it again."

"Half an hour and you didn´t gave a damn about them," Beetee said, "What changed then?"

"I met them," Gale said.

Then appeared one of his colleagues: Fabian Marvel. He was carrying a phone and looking exited.

"You know who was seating in the audience?" He asked," Filming the whole thing?"

"I don´t know," Gale said curtly.

"Plutarch Heavensbee," Marvel said as if it was obvious. Gale had no idea who he was an apparently Beetee didn´t either.

"Plutarch Heavensbee," Marvel said," The guy from TV and shows?"

"Still dunno who he is," Gale said.

"Well he debunks magicians and exposes them," Marvel explained.

"Get him on the phone ," Gale commanded.

"I already did," Marvel said ," You have lunch with him in 45."

"Thanks," Gale said.

"Gale," his boss called him. He turned to eye his boss.

"Take Miss Undersee with you."

Gale internally groaned. _What else could go wrong with this day? _He really had no idea what the Victors had planned.

**Hello guys. I apologize for not updating in three days. I will try to update tomorrow , sadly today I can only publish one chapter. (I have a team work) but I´ll try to udate other chapter today and tomorrow. Thanks guys.**

**-K **


End file.
